Only Now
by A Handful of Rain
Summary: [PostRENT] AU A look into the lives of Roger and Mimi Davis and their monthold son Lance. MimixRoger fluff with CollinsxAngel


A/N: First fan-fic! Please R&R and thanks to xI'll Cover Youx for helping me edit this! AU because Angel is alive!

Only Now 

**Summary: PostRENT AU A look into the lives of ****Roger**** and ****Mimi** **Davis**** and their month-old son ****Lance****. MimixRoger fluff **

Mark, Roger, and Mimi's Loft 

March 13th 1993

Of course, life wouldn't have never mattered if Roger Davis hadn't walked into her life. She was married to him and had given birth to their first child almost a month ago. They still had no idea if he had HIV or anything, but they would soon find out. She sighed as she fell against the bed and let out a muffled cough.

"Rough day?" Angel Dumott-Schunard questioned as she entered the room. She sat down next to her best friend and rubbed her back gently. "Where's Roger anyways?"

"Gone… Away." Mimi replied and took the water that Angel had been offering her. "Not coming back until tomorrow."

"You took your AZT's right?" Angel questioned and Mimi nodded.

"You took yours also right?" Mimi asked and Angel nodded this time.

"I will never forget." Angel vowed and giggled. " Mimi Davis, do you think that this year has been going by very fast?"

"Not really." Mimi laughed and heard the loft door open.

"Mark." They both said in unison and watched at the skinny blonde man walked into the room, his bag at his side still, his camera in his hands and his scarf wrapped around his neck.

"What?" He questioned and looked at Angel who was laughing hysterically.

"Nothing 'pookie' we were just thinking." Mimi giggled as she mocked Maureen.

"Mimi Davis, I don't think it's right to call me pookie when you're married!" That was one of their jokes that Mimi and Mark had made up during the years after 1990. She would always joke about Maureen and mock her and he would always pretend to be – well Mark. He had always been jealous of Roger and Mimi… But had never told them so… It would have gotten to their brains.

"How's Roger Jr?"

"Ick, you know I hate when you say that. His name is: Lance, Roger just wanted his name is to be Roger Jr, but I totally refused."

"You know how Roger is." Mark laughed along with Angel. Mimi pouted at her two friends and shook her head.

"Of course I do, I've been married to him for what – two, three years?" She stood up and walked into the nursery that Mark, Roger, and herself had made for Lance. "He always wants something to remember him by. That's why he wanted to name Lance – Roger Jr. But if I was a girl, he'd probably want to name is Isabella instead of Mimi Jr. Haha, but I guess it doesn't work the same way for girls." Mimi giggled and picked up the small baby.

"I love you so much." She whispered to Lance and sighed as she held Lance close to her. "So where is Collins today?" She asked as she walked out to the main room. Angel was sitting on the couch and Mark was making coffee.

"Make sure to make me a cup." Mimi noted to Mark and he nodded. Angel smiled and smoothed out her skirt.

"He's at work… Still…"

"Well I'm glad that he's so dedicated." Mimi winked at Angel and sat down on one of the chairs beside the couch. Angel gestured to Mimi that she wanted to hold Lance so Mimi held Lance out and Angel took him lovingly.

"So thinking about another child?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mimi questioned and Angel shook her head.

Mimi thought for a second, "Two children… That would be nice? I mean – it would kinda of be like having a real family for once."

"And I can be the god-mother!"

"You already are!"

"Well I mean of your next child."

"Of course you would – I wouldn't think of anybody else."

"And Markie's the god-father!"

"Yeah." Mimi answered knowing that Roger had already named Mark the god-father of Lance and probably the next child that they had. It had been a tough decision between Mark and Collins but Collins had offered that Mark should be it and he could be the uncle. Mimi was in awe that Collins was so willing. He was just glad that he got to see Lance.

"That's right! Now let me see Lance!" Mark said in a tone that was reserved for babies. Angel shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm holding him – paws off."

"Paws?" Mark questioned and withdrew his arms.

"Yep – paws!"

"I don't have paws!"

"Are you sure about that?" Angel questioned, not even noticing that Mimi had taken Lance out of her arms.

"Excuse me Angel, I think I know if I have paws or not!"

"Sureeee… Butyoustillhavepaws." Angel said quickly and looked down to her arms. "Hey Meems! Lance learned how to walk – he's not in my arms anymore. Oh my god! You have a genius there!"

"Uh Angel, I don't know how to tell you this… But Lance is only one-month-old… He can't walk and he can barely see." She held up her arms to reveal a sleeping Lance. "I picked him up when you weren't looking."

"Ugh – it was god-mother time Mimi!"

"I'm sorry Ang, he's asleep and I don't want too-"

"I'm home!" Roger's voice called out and everybody turned to look at the door. Lance opened his eyes at the scream and looked around before he began to cry. They all looked at Lance then looked at Roger.

"Roger, he was asleep!" They all yelled together and Roger backed away towards the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake him up. I thought he might be… With Angel and Collins."

"Well obviously not – because I'm here." Angel said and glared at Roger before walking over to Mimi and taking Lance in her arms. She sang softly to him and he yawned halfway between the second verse. He fell asleep by the end. "You should be glad that I'm here and I'm such a good singer."

"And you're saying I'm not?" Mimi suggested and Angel shook her head.

"You're the worst singer I've ever heard in my life chica." Angel winked at her best friend before walking off to the nursery with Mark following her.

"What are you doing home – so soon?" Mimi questioned as she rushed over to her husband and fell into him. She kissed him quickly and pulled away. "You said not until tomorrow."

"Does it matter?" Roger laughed and Mimi hit him playfully.

"Roger!"

"Would you believe me if I said that they let me have the day off?"

"Probably not."

"Then that's why I didn't say anything."

"Hmph!"

He captured her lips once more before walking to the nursery. "Oh – I see how it is Mr. Davis. You go to your wife for a couple of minutes then you spend the rest of the night with your son. Righttt."

Roger turned around and grinned at her before walking into the nursery. "What a waste of time – what was I about to do?" She questioned herself and then she found the shopping list. She threw her coat on and then looked around. Should she bring Angel?

"I'm leaving." She whispered and opened the door before running down the stairs. Being a mother wasn't the hard part about her life – it was finding out how much time she had to spend with Lance. She shouldn't worry about that now; she knew that life was too short to worry about stuff like that. She ran down to the corner and picked up everything she needed on her list.

An hour later she reappeared at the loft and slid open the door. She looked around the loft and shook her head. Everything was quite until Roger and Mark walked out of the nursery. "Hey Meems." Roger said and kissed her quickly. He was holding Lance in one of his arms. "Where'd you go?"

"Shopping – where's Angel?"

Mark spoke up. "She went out to get a surprise for us. She'll be back later."

"A surprise? I wonder what it is." Mimi laughed and placed the bags down on the metal counter. "Well before Angel gets back I'm going to rest… Wake me when she comes back okay? Take good care of Lance Rog." Mimi said quickly before disappearing behind the door of her and Roger's room.

She took off her coat and boots before falling down on the bed and closing her eyes. She didn't even notice Roger and Lance walking through the door. Well more like Roger carrying Lance into the room. She finally noticed them when Roger laid down on the bed next to her with Lance in-between them. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to keep Markie company?" Mimi teased and Roger laughed.

"He'll manage, but I don't think you will if I left you alone for too long."

"Excuse me, but you have left me for longer then a couple of hours." She reminded him and leaned down and kissed Lance on the cheek while running her skinny fingers along his smooth skin. "What do you think about him?"

"Lance?" Roger questioned.

"No Santa Claus Roger… Yes of course Lance!"

"He's completes everything I've ever wanted."

"Are you telling me that I'm not everything you ever wanted?"

"Of course you are babe!"

"Well then why didn't you say that?"

"Hmph… You make everything hard."

"It's my job as your wife."

"You're really good at it."

"I had lots of practice." Mimi giggled and kissed him softly before pulling away and running her fingers along his arm. Her arm was rested very gently on Lance's stomach. Lance was sound asleep. "I love you so much."

"I love you too babe." She picked Lance up very gently and rested him on her chest. She then moved closer to Roger and dropped her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What do you think the future will bring for us?"

"I don't know babe." She said and closed her eyes as she felt Lance breathing softly. "Happiness is all I can think right now." He kissed her cheek and let his fingers drum lightly against her side.

"Mmmmm, I think that we should stay like this forever."

"If I could stop time I would."

"God – you're so good at talking Roger… How did you become like that?"

"Practice." Roger grinned and stared into Mimi's eyes that she had recently opened.

"Haha, very funny."

"I know, I am very funny."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"I don't want too, I think I'll just watch you two."

"Roger!"

"I'm serious."

"Well I'm not!" Mimi laughed and Mark opened the door quickly, ruining their moment together. Mimi sat up quickly and held Lance in her arms.

"Mark – we weren't expecting you?"

"Hey guys, you can kill me later. Angel's back with her surprise!"

"Perfect timing." Roger muttered and wrapped his arm around Mimi's waist as they walked out of the room together. Angel stood there grinning with a bag and a letter in her hand. She looked at the two of them. Mimi's hair was ruffled a little and Roger looked exactly the same. Lance was sleeping silently.

"What is it chica?" Mimi questioned and first Angel held out the bag. Mark walked towards it and opened it.

"It wasn't the best idea to keep him in the bag – but it was all I could find."

"What are you talking about?"

Mark held out a small dog with short golden fur. "Oh my god!" Mimi said and handed Lance to Roger who gave a look that said 'oh-so-now-you're-excited' to Mimi, which she didn't seem to notice. "It's so cute!"

"See I think it resembles Mark…"

"Hey!" Mark protested.

"Its name is Markie Jr." Angel said ignoring Mark.

"So it's mine?" Mark questioned and took the dog tightly to his chest. The dog snuggled against his chest and barked.

"I guess?" Angel suggested, but Mimi didn't think of it that way. She quickly looked at the dog and grabbed it out of Mark's hands.

"Youaresocuteyesyouare! Yesyouareacutelittledoggy! Aw Roger it's so cute can we keep it here forever?" Mimi slurred her first two sentences together, but let her last sentence come out clearly.

"But what about Lance?" He questioned.

"He'll manage!" She laughed and gave the dog back to Mark. She looked at the letter that was still in Angel's hand. "What's that?"

"I think we need to wait until Collins, Maureen, and Joanne are here."

"Why? What is it? Did Collins get a new job?" Mimi questioned and Angel shook her head.

"You'll just have to wait and see!"

A couple hours later everybody was sitting in the main room. Mimi was nursing Lance while Roger sat next to her, his arm draped around the back of the couch around her. Angel sat on the other side of Mimi while Mark sat with Markie Jr. Collins, Joanne, and Maureen walked into the loft at that same time.

"Hola bitches!" Collins greeted everybody and fell down on the couch next to Angel kissing her quickly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Shhh Collins! You'll make Lance cry." Angel said and looked around at Maureen and Joanne who were looking at Markie Jr.

"Stop Maureen – he's very sensitive!"

"Aw pookie! I was just trying to pet him!"

"More like kill him with snuggling him so close!" Mark said and grabbed the dog back.

"Honey bear, I think we should leave Mark and his dog alone."

"Pookie… I was just trying to have some fun." Maureen pouted before sitting on one of the lone chairs near the couch. Joanne sat on the armrest and waited for Angel to tell them the great news.

"We have all gathered here to witness the results of Lance's HIV test!" Angel said cheerfully and Mimi gasped slightly as she bounced Lance up and down as he laughed – well laughed if he could.

"Angel, how'd you find out?"

"I found it in your mail and thought that we should witness it together. We're a family of course!"

"Well then tell us!" Roger said and rubbed Mimi's shoulders soothingly. Maureen crossed her fingers and looked towards Mark who was clutching his dog to his chest and pleading in his head that Lance didn't have it. Joanne grabbed Maureen's hand and they prayed together. Collins kept his arm around Angel and waited for her to open the letter.

"On the count of three – ready?"

"Angel! Just read it already!" Mimi shouted and looked at her best friend. Angel laughed and opened the letter.

"Lance does not have HIV!" Angel read and Mimi almost fainted. She looked at Roger who kissed her deeply as they parted they looked at Lance who smiled a toothless smile. They all laughed and looked at the others who were smiling.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Maureen said and went over to see Lance. She held him close to her – she had always wished she could have a son of her own or at least a child. One by one they all held Lance until he ended up asleep in his fathers' arms. They put him in the nursery and then everybody left for the night except for Mark and Markie Jr. since they lived in the loft.

It was late in the night and Mimi and Roger were the only ones up. She was crying as he held her. She was so happy to finally hear that there was one thing she hadn't messed up in her life. "He's going to be alright… And when we're gone Mark will take care of him and he'll tell him all the great stories about us. Do you think that Lance will remember us? Know us? Love us or hate us about leaving him? What if I never get to see him grow up – I mean of course I won't get to see all of it but at least a little bit of it… Oh my god I don't know what to do – am I a good mother?"

"Of course babe." Roger said and rubbed her back soothingly. "But remember…"

"Remember what?"

_"No day but today…"_

**Fin**


End file.
